


how to annoy your boyfriend into embracing his curls

by keeplovinanyway



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, curly!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeplovinanyway/pseuds/keeplovinanyway
Summary: “I look good with curls. Why did nobody ever tell me?”Phil huffed a startled laugh. “Finally you’re coming to your senses. Dan Howell, opening his eyes after 25 years for the first time ever.”~~~A few short scenes of Phil watching Dan (and pushing him to) live that curly haired lifestyle throughout the years.





	how to annoy your boyfriend into embracing his curls

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tumblr post](http://philscurls.tumblr.com/post/165129993155/i-cant-stop-thinking-about-when-and-how-dan)

„Dan,“ he said, „Dan, come one, just leave it.“

It was just a few groceries they needed to get, anyway. They weren’t going to be out for even half an hour.

Dan stood in front of the mirror, frantically straightening his hair. “There could be fans.” He twisted and turned to get a strand from the back of his head.

Phil sighed. They’d been over this. “At least don’t burn yourself.”

\---

Back in the day, when Dan first had spent a night at Phil’s house, he had had his hands all over his hair as they woke up in the morning, blush tinting his cheeks pink and that red spot on his cheek brighter than it had appeared on their skype calls.

“M’sorry,” he’d mumbled, looking as if he wanted to disappear into the floor, “it’s always a mess in the mornings.”

Phil had reached over and twirled a curl around his finger, heart thud-thud-thudding in his chest. “I like it. It’s cute.”

Dan had only grown pinker. But he had lowered his hands back down.

\---

“Do you think I could really pull of curls?” Dan’s voice was quiet. It was one of those rare nights where they just laid and cuddled and talked, something they recently tried doing more again. It was always a good time to bring up topics that they felt insecure about.

Phil tilted his head a bit from where his chin had been buried in the unruly mess on top of his boyfriend’s head, took a mouthful of it and tugged.

“Ow! Stooop!”

Phil tugged again and then let go. “You know what I think about that already. Why are you asking?”

“Yeah, but you’re not objective.” Dan combed his fingers through the wet spot on top of his head and whined. “You’re disgusting.”

“Then you’re just gonna have to try it out and see what everyone else says.”

Dan stayed quiet. Phil cuddled him tighter and planted a little kiss on his temple. “Just try it, once.”

“Maybe I will.”

Well, that response was a new one.

\---

Years and years ago, right in the beginning, Dan had tried to straighten his hair even when it was just the two of them alone in the house.

Phil had taken it upon him to tease him and tell him to stop and to hide his straighteners whenever he could.

“It’s just me,” he’d told him, time and time again. “Why are you worrying?”

Dan had only told him later that that had been exactly _why_ he’d been worrying, although Phil had guessed back then already.

Still, he didn’t succeed in keeping his hair straightened around only Phil for long. When his first methods hadn’t worked, Phil had made sure to constantly ruffle and mess up Dan’s hair. If need be, with sex. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

\---

“I’m doing my liveshow now.” Dan was stood in Phil’s door way, holding his laptop and wearing a somewhat strange expression. He’d put on sweatpants, and he also- hadn’t straightened his hair.

Phil’s face split into a grin.

Dan blushed. “Shut up. My straighteners broke, I just- they’re just gonna have to deal with it.”

Phil laughed. “I am sure _they_ will deal just fine.”

“You’re annoying.” Dan had already shuffled over towards his own room, but Phil could still hear him reluctantly smiling. “I hate you.”

“I love you too!”

Phil loaded up the liveshow as well. As expected, as soon as Dan started, the chat was filled with comments about his hair. In the very positive way that he had anticipated. Dan was blushing a bit again at reading them, and Phil had to fight the urge to comment something himself.

\---

Phil would have never admit it to anyone, but it always gave him extreme satisfaction when he was the only one that Dan didn’t straighten his hair around.

“I just can’t be bothered,” he’d always said. “I am way too lazy.”

Phil secretly thought it was him that was responsible for it, that he had done a good job when by the second week of living together, Dan didn’t even explain himself anymore.

“Dan? Martyn’s coming over in an hour.”

It had been years of them being together, and Dan had spent holidays with Phil’s family. Still, an hour later, he appeared with perfectly straightened hair to greet Phil’s brother, even though they wouldn’t leave the house at all and nobody apart from them saw.

Phil reveled in it, quietly.

If he reveled in mussing Dan’s hair up on their bed later that night, and felt his chest grow warm and tight as he’d satedly blinked up at Phil, not caring about the way he looked at all, nobody had to know.

\---

“Phil.” Dan was pushing a phone into his face. “Look.”

Phil looked. It was a selfie that Dan had spent nearly half an hour taking. It was good, but it didn’t look any different to him then the other twenty tries Dan had showed to him.

“Mmh,” he said. “That’s the one.”

Dan didn’t seem to care much, already looking for the perfect filter.

When he spoke up again, his voice was surprised. “I look good with curls. Why did nobody ever tell me?”

Phil huffed a startled laugh. “Finally you’re coming to your senses. Dan Howell, opening his eyes after 25 years for the first time ever.”

Dan was still typing about on his phone, so he just lazily slapped into Phil’s general direction. “Shut up you spoon.” Phil could hear the smile in his voice.

He peeked at Dan’s screen again. It really was a good selfie, and his hair really did look particularly good in it.

“Hair goddess,” he said. “Inventor of curly hair. First one to realize straighteners aren’t necessary to look good-”

Dan snapped his gaze up and grinned devilishly. “Is that so? Mister Last Emo Fringe On Earth?”

Uh oh.

“For you,” Phil retreated quickly, “it suits you. Um.”

Dan’s eyes glinted in that way they always did when he was set on an idea.

“Okay Phil, you won, I embrace my curls now. Thanks for having been an annoying little shit for the past eight years. Now… you’re next.”

Oh no. What had he done.


End file.
